Fell From My World
by Rainhealsme
Summary: My life was normal. Then, I guess you could say everything was turned completely around, and now I'm introduced into a whole new world of supernatural happenings. It all started with a cup of coffee and a handsome gangster. It ended with spilled water and a shitload of yelling. If you're actually willing to read the story of my life, you're in for a messy surprise.
1. Prologue

***ATTENTION!* **

**This is NOT your typical run of the mill Yu Yu Hakusho fanfiction! You may think it is, but I assure you it's not.**

**The authoress would also like to take the time to mention that she does NOT own the franchise Yu Yu Hakusho, it characters and only her OCs and story plot.**

**Happy reading.**

* * *

_**Fell From My World**_

…

…

…

_**Prologue**_

…

…

…

_Let's be honest here, shall we? I'm not like other girls, as cliché as that sounds. Here's a list of what I am certainly not: I'm not a lonely nerd with large framed glasses who is afraid to even make the slightest noise in class. Neither am I that bad ass chick who is tough and clever. And hopefully I won't kill your hopes, but I'm not a werewolf or a vampire. I guess I could say that I'm just Rosalind...no more, no less._

_My life was normal. Then, I guess you could say everything was turned completely around, and now I'm introduced into a whole new world of supernatural happenings. It all started with a cup of coffee and a handsome gangster. It ended with spilled water and a shitload of yelling. If you're actually willing to read the story of my life, you're in for a messy surprise._

…

…

…

It was on my birthday, cold and misty out, a typical day for a Wednesday in mid-November. Like every morning, I started out with my usual routine of getting up at 6:30 in the morning, taking a quick shower, throwing on some clothes and a bit of makeup, checked in on my (snoring) roommate Sayaka, and left the apartment by 8. From there I walk a couple of blocks to the local subway station. Grabbing a coffee and a pastry from the Starbucks right next to it I was prepared for the morning. I wanted to study at my favorite cafe across the city, so I was going to take the subway like I always did.

There I was standing and waiting for the subway exactly like everyone else. A young woman leaned against the wall, holding her child's hand. One friend laughed at another friend's joke. An elderly woman stood with her husband as they spoke in soft voices to each other. Everything seemed average. But then there was him.

One benefit to riding the same train every day at the same time, you start to notice the regulars whose schedules are apparently the same as yours. Coincidentally, I became sort of an acquaintance with a handsome stranger. The first time I saw him, I was struck only by his quiet nature and standoffish appearance—he, of course, seemed average too from a short distance. His arms were covered by long sleeves, just like everyone else. He was alone, and seemed kind of antsy. At the time I'd figured he was just in a hurry to get wherever he was going. He had silver hair, and stunning sapphire eyes. Best of all, he was mature.

I had to admit, the guy was gorgeous. Nothing about him struck me as plain or boring. More than once I almost walked up to him to strike up a conversation. Maybe then he'd stop freaking out about his destination if he could rave to someone about it? Then I could tell him how boring my life was compared to his.

I was just taking the train to get to my usual cafe, for free (for up to 4 hours) Wi-Fi, and the soothing scents of the in-store bakery. He was probably going to go to something impulsive, but in a good way. Perhaps he was taking the subway really far, and was going to do something on his bucket list? I really wanted to ask him, but at the same time I didn't want to pester him...

He noticed me examining him, so I smiled as a friendly gesture and he responded with a nod of his head and turned his attention back towards his Galaxy phone. Time was eaten away as I waited for the train. I noticed that he started to get more impatient, but he didn't seem frustrated or annoyed. He didn't seem too excited to be going wherever he was headed either. He would tap his feet or snap his fingers quickly. Quietly, I chuckled to myself. This place where he wanted to end up had to be really great.

It wasn't until the second time we met that I noticed he would always wear a conservative, expensive shoes and rings with his white suit. Perhaps his family was rich? Boy was I wrong…

By the third time, I noticed _it_ resting there oh-so casually around his neck in a silver protector—a silver chain, meaning he was part of the Yakuza, one of the most powerful gangs in the country. And that was saying something with the sudden increase of street gangs and thugs each month. No one messed with the Yakuzas.

Oddly enough, I felt close to this fellow. We had a deep and meaningful acknowledgment routine each morning, which went a little something like this:

First, I enter subway station. With a smile and my precious coffee in hand, I would nod at him. He nods back and kindly, he steps aside and allows me to step onto the train before him like a true gentleman.

In word, it was simply perfection. The Yakuza didn't call themselves a "chivalrous" organization for nothing after all.

Day after day, much like this morning, we would repeat the beautiful process, and I would take an extra few seconds to admire his perfect complexion and his gorgeous face, when he wasn't looking of course. He would lounge there so casually in his seat, with his eyes hooded and face serene.

He suddenly pulled his phone back out and dialed someone's number. I suddenly felt rude staring at him like this, so I looked at my feet. My sense of hearing wouldn't let me leave this handsome stranger alone though. I listened to his side of the conversation.

_"Hey...yeah, I'm actually heading there right now. Oh, right...Did she really? Good for her, I guess. No, I'll check it out next time I'm there. Heh...Stop making me laugh, I don't wanna draw too much attention to myself. Alright well, I have to go. I'll be there soon. I just called to let you know. Okay, bye."_

I figured it was probably a friend or family member. I found it really kind to just randomly call someone you care about and tell them what you're up to. He was earning major cool points from me by the second, as if it mattered. While eavesdropping and whatnot could be fascinating, it wasn't much. I wanted to drink some fresh hot coffee and study for my upcoming exams. Well I didn't really want to study, but I kind of had to if wanted to become a Preschool teacher in the future.

Before long, the train had arrived. I sat in my usual spot towards the middle and glanced around. All of the regulars are here—me, the handsome Yakuza fellow, two reporters from the local paper, and a mother with her two children with of course the exception a few extra people. Among the newcomers was a middle-aged man, drunk and passed out on his seat, and tall young man in the front row alone. I found it kind of strange that he was all by himself. Why he would be by himself, I couldn't imagine, because he was one of those guys who looked like he should have had a model girlfriend by his side.

Another strange thing about him was that he was completely covered from head to toe in clothing, despite the warm weather. He had on dark jeans, leather boots, and a black t-shirt that was partially covered by the leather jacket he wore. When I looked at him, he'd put the hood of his jacket up on his head and stuffed his hands in his pockets and looked around at each of passengers. You know when you look at someone and you get that feeling that they're up to something suspicious? Well, that was the feeling I was getting in the pit of my stomach when I looked at this guy along with some unwanted butterflies when I got a better look at his face.

He approached the drunken man no doubt intent on stealing his wallet and any other value belongings he had. I wanted to help, but I was taught not to involve myself in such situations as a child. If the guy's stupid enough to get drunk and pass out on the subway, he deserves to get his wallet stolen. I could tell by the hooded man's movements and the way his hands looked like they were in fists that he was holding something in his pockets. It could have been a phone or wallet or something, but I had a feeling that it was something else.

Once he was finished, I thought he might have had a feeling that someone was watching him, because he started looking around again. His cold brown eyes darted behind him, all around, and then they stopped on me. I held my breath as his eyes met mine and he stumbled slightly before catching himself before starting to walk normally again. He was still looking at me, though, with a hard looking in his eyes like he was trying to force me to look away. But I couldn't, not when he was looking back.

He pulled his hands out of his pockets then and reached for his shades he had hooked to the collar of his shirt, putting them on. Now I couldn't tell if he was looking at me as he started to put his hands in his pockets, but there was one particular thing I did see. As he put his hands down from his face, catching his jacket, and lifted it away from his body. And that was when I saw it, the pocket knife he had tucked into his jeans.

My heart started pounding my chest and I wanted to jump up and go tell security or something, but I was frozen, stuck to my seat. I watched him as he walked towards the middle where I was, at a leisurely pace like he hadn't a care in the world and ready to snatch by tote. Was this all because I saw him rob that man?

_Crap! _I think quickly. _Now what do I do?!_

My handsome stranger had noticed the spectacle and watched—his eyes narrowed as if he dared the man to make him angry. Impulsively, I get up and sat down into the seat beside him. He glances at me with slight amusement.

I sigh in relief. _…I'm safe._

The robber continued his approach until he notices the custom chain of the man I'm sitting beside. My Yakuza raises an eyebrow at him, asking, "Need something?"

Immediately the man shook his head took a different seat back towards the front.

I smirked at him when he looked over his shoulder. _That's right, punk, I know a Yakuza!_

The robber scowled, and the stranger beside simply watched from the corner of his eyes.

I blush and look at feet, too embarrassed to look at his face after what had happened. "Thank you."

He shrugs nonchalantly. "Didn't really do much, now did I?" _Unless saving this rosette's ass counts..._

"No but really," I say shaking my head. "Thanks you."

After a short while, I offer, "I'm Rosalind, Su Rosalind."

After a short pause, "Youko," he returns.

I smiled. Even his name was perfect. "So…why are you up so early?" I asked, and his expression is suddenly closed.

"I have to meet someone in Kiato," he answers, his eyes glued to the screen of his phone.

I frowned a little. Hopefully it wasn't a girlfriend…

"Oh, that's cool I guess. Very gangster-like…I mean! Uh…" I blush and look away. _Seriously, Rosa! Get head out of the damn clouds!_

But when he speaks again, he only sounds amused. "And you? I see you take the train everyday just about."

I hazard a glance at his gorgeous face. He doesn't _look _like he's contemplating my violent death. "I have upcoming exams to study for. I'm a student at Byakudan University."

He almost seems impressed by my response. "I see...what are you majoring in?"

"Early Childhood Development," I answer, with no small amount of pride. "I've always wanted to become a Preschool teacher."

He nods. I hesitate, contemplate, and deliberate. But then I figure, what the hell? I've finally gotten a chance to talk to him, might as well not waste it talking about my future. "How…did you become involved in the _Yakuza_? If you don't mind my asking," I add quickly. "Is it a family thing?"

His face is very still, and I don't think he's going to answer me. Again, there's that possibility of getting whacked...

There is a glint in his amber eyes as smirks a little. "You could say that," he answers shortly, and then he said, "And I see you changed your hairpin as well."

I blushed, touching the little white rabbit clip. I usually (for 2 years exactly) wore my lucky read pentagram, but I figured it was time to switch things up a bit and seeing as I was finally chatting with Youko, this clip might be lucky as well.

_"We have arrived at our destination. Thank you for riding Metro."_ An automated voice crooned over the speaker as the doors swished open.

Before I could to thank Youko again, the train had reached my stop. Disappointed, I stood up with bag at hand. "Um. Thank you again."

As I got ready to leave, I notice that the robber from before also stood, apparently intent on following me to the cafe. Seriously!? Doesn't this guy have more drunken idiots to rob!

Youko also stood, his hand on my back, and he guides me off the subway. I'm surprised and confused since this wasn't his usual stop after all. Still, his presence has the desired effect. The punk robber didn't get off, but instead sat back down.

He suddenly looks down, and it seems as if he was arguing with himself in his mind. Don't I know that feeling.

Finally, when one side of his consciousness wins, he pulls his chain from around his neck and hands it to me. "I want you to keep this,"

I blinked at him—my mind could barely process such a gesture.

"No one will bother you if you hang onto it," He explains. "They better not." He added glancing at the clumsy robber from the corner of his eye.

There is an edge of menace in those last three words, and I'm not sure if it's because he's angry that someone would disrespect his gang by harming a person with his necklace, or because he's upset that someone would harm me. Honestly, I like the latter option better.

I looked at the silver jewelry in my hand. It is large, a little on the heavy side and well-worn. "Is it…really okay for you to give me this? I mean what if you get in trouble?"

He smirks. "I have the real one with me. And there aren't many people that can get me in trouble."

_So he's high-ranking, too. Nice._

"But..." he continues. "I want it back tomorrow, okay?"

_And here I thought I could keep it... _I pout playfully. "Okay..."

He smirks, stepping back onto the train before it had a chance to take off. "8 a.m. sharp, got it?" _Which means another chance to chat with him...hell yeah I'll take up that offer!_

"Got it," I smiled holding the protector close to my bosom.

As the train doors closed up, I waved to Youko as it took off into the opposite direction. Once I was sure the train was out of site, I gleefully squealed with joy, "I'm a gangster, I'm a gangster!" earning looks from some of the passbyers in the Kiato Station, but I didn't care.

_Best. Birthday. Gift. __**Ever.**_

…

…

…

Shishio Sayaka and I had been friends for almost our whole lives. It all started one day in middle school when she threw a pen and it hit the back of my head because I talking to a boy she liked. And being the awesome kid that I was then, I threw it right back at her twice as hard and hit her square in the face. The both of us weren't allowed to go out for our lunch break that day, and ate inside of the classroom as punishment…and that's when that bond started to form. The girl hadn't left my side since.

Needless to say, I knew her very well, and the fact that she had a surprise waiting for me once I got here, despite me being against it.

My fingers drummed over the golden door knob that separated me from our apartment. I love Sayaka, she's my best friend and like a sister to me, but I hate when she throws me these big parties and invites everyone. She has been doing this since freshman year of high school.

Now we were older and I'm pretty sure this is the first party that has absolutely sucked. College parties are so stupid, yet so different from high school ones. Yet they still have inappropriate pants-off-dance-off.

Sighing, I stood up straight. I'd already been in the hallway section for fifteen minutes, and it was getting late, so I decided to make my move.

"I'm coming in, so you better be decent, Sayaka," I said as I opened the door. Seeing no bare skin that wouldn't have been proper, I was in the clear, so I just leaned casually against the door frame, and...

_**Pop!**_

_**Pop!**_

_**Pop!**_

"Otanjoobi omedetoo **(1)**!" Everyone chorused together with grins on their faces as I glared unhappily at them. "Rosalind!"

I twitched with hands over her ears, trying to force the loud chattering away. "Chikushou! **(2)**" I growled, clicking my tongue in irritation. "Go away!"

One of the boys, Kurosaki Satoshi wrapped a playful arm around my shoulder, giving me a light noogie. "Oh come on, birthday girl," he teased with a grin as bright as his orange hair. "You're growing up so fast!"

"I'm more of an adult than you are and we're both the same age," I grumbled.

Another one of my friends, Ooue Nana chuckled in her feminine voice. "Tonikaku **(3)**, Rosa-chan, have you done _it_ yet?" she asked with a mischievous grin.

A pink delicate brow lifted idly at the question. "It?" I asked.

Kurosaki and Ooue looked at each other with wide eyes. "You're still a virgin?!" Jun screamed loudly so that the rest of the guest heard him.

"No way!"

"Rosalind's still a virgin?!"

"What?!"

"And here I thought she was taken!"

"What about all the guys she was with?!"

"Forget them! What about the chicks!"

I rolled my eyes rolled at their idiocy. "Stupid, don't make me out to be a damn slut," I mumbled, looking around for Sayaka.

"So they really are rumors?" Ooue asked, brushing strains of her maroon hair from her face.

"Of course they are," I replied dully and pushed past her to find Sayaka.

I'm 22 and never been with a guy...what was wrong with that? Don't get the wrong idea now. I've had my fair share of trouble making, but if there was one thing that I respected, it was my body and believed that one should only share it when marriage comes around.

When I actually found Sayaka, she was in the kitchen chatting (more like flirting) with Fukaroi Ryosuke, a blond boy from her English class. I had to fake cough to get her attention.

"Is that what you're wearing for the party, Rosa?" she questioned, looking over at me as I glared at her, but she didn't seem to notice. "You wore almost the exact same thing yesterday, except you changed your shirt."

I looked down at my Converse, jean shorts, and red and white plaid button-up shirt that I had open, showing my black tank top underneath. "Yeah, what's wrong with this?" I asked, and then looked pointedly at the black four-inch heels she wore with her red dress. "I'd rather not have my feet feeling like they were going to fall off on my birthday. Is that what you're wearing?"

She just rolled her eyes, and I use this as any opportunity to get back at her for the party.

"But then..." I started. "It's good that I didn't spend the last few hours getting ready. And if I had come back earlier, I would have been able to say that I accidentally walked in on you guys while you making out. That would have made a great story to tell my kids someday."

Sayaka huffed, crossing her arms. "Yeah, and scar them for life? I can just imagine what your kids are going to be like…"

"Antsy and secretive," Fukaroi smirked, his violet eyes twinkling with amusement, as he looked me. "Like Youko since they'll be his as well."

I looked at him. How the _hell_ did he know my gangster?

And that's when I noticed him staring at the protector that was beginning to slip from my pocket. Fukaroi wore one identical to it with the exception of the pattern in the middle being an angel instead of a rose, like Youko's.

_So he's part of the Yakuza as well...I guess they'll let __**anyone**__ in..._

This time, I was the one to roll my eyes, hoping that I could still deny the fact that he had just seen Youko's protector with me. "In your dreams."

"No, in everyone else's, too," he said as he draped an arm around my shoulders, that smug look of his never leaving his face. "Why don't you two just quit keeping each other at a distance and start going together already? You know everyone's expecting you two to be married and have a bunch of kids when we get together for reunion years from now."

Even if I liked the idea, I couldn't let Sayaka's little stuck up boy toy get the benefit of the doubt, especially not in front of her.

"Well, that isn't going to happen," I said with narrow eyes. "So why don't you just…"

"Okay," Sayaka cut in, squeezing my shoulders once before turning me toward the open door. "Let's get you out of here for some fresh air before you really get at him."

I let her steer me back out into the hallway and toward the elevator as I mumbled a stream of profanities to myself.

"Just chill out, would you?" she laughed, her arm still wrapped around my shoulders. "Don't take stuff so seriously."

"Whatever," I grumbled. "Fukaroi doesn't know what he's talking about. He's stuck up idiot anyway..."

She laughed again, hugging me. "There's my Rosa. Just relax and enjoy the party."

I rolled my eyes again and poked her in the ribs. "Shut up."

She smiled pulling me back into apartment with her. Once we were back in, I felt something usually plastic-like hit the tip of shoe. It was cup, and I watched as Sayaka bends down to pick it and some scattered napkins. Great, I thought. I hadn't been home for twenty minutes and already these idiots were trashing our apartment…

Coincidentally, Fukaroi had been walking by and decided to check out Sayaka's 'rear view', with an open water bottle in hand. Sayaka had knelt down faster than him was obviously anticipated because he tripped over her leg. His arms flailed as he tried to catch himself before falling, but apparently he didn't remember the water bottle in his hand. And I couldn't move fast enough so that the water that flew out of the bottle could miss me.

I gasped when the water hit me right in the face, running down my skin and completely soaking through my shirt and tank top. Lifting my hands, I wiped over my face, trying to get rid even the tiniest bit of wetness. The top of my head was soaked, too.

"Rosa, are you okay?" I hear Sayaka ask. I could hear the laughter in her voice, even though she was trying to subdue it.

I nodded, blinking a few times as the water droplets gathered on my eyelashes and fell. "It's water," I said, looking at her. Her lips were pressed together in a thin line, but they were curled up ever so slightly at the corners. My eyes narrowed at her, but my lips formed a tight smile. "Go ahead. You can laugh."

And she did. "I'm sorry," she laughed.

Everyone around us was laughing, too, but I didn't care. If I was one of the other girls, I would have been screaming about my hair and makeup being ruined and crying at the fact that everyone was laughing at me.

Suddenly, lights erupted behind my eyes. Hell, those weren't lights. Those were flames.

To top it off, I took a half-empty can of coke from the coffee table and poured the remaining contents over Fukaroi's head. "I'm not thirsty. Thanks. Asshole." With the flames still behind my eyes, I stomped down the stairs and out of the building.

Maybe if I weren't so mad, I would have heard the sound of Sayaka's heels clicking behind me as she begged me to stop.

Maybe if I weren't so mad, I would have been able to see that I had walked into the middle of the street.

Maybe if I weren't so mad, I would have been smart enough to just walk to the subway instead of in front of the bus stop.

Maybe if I weren't so mad, I would have been able to see the bus heading straight for me, and I would have been able to get out of the way.

But, I was mad…I didn't stand a chance.

Sooner than I knew, I was flying through the air. It felt kind of nice; at least it did before I hit the cold, hard concrete. I heard Sayaka along with the screaming from a couple of other people, but that was all I heard before everything went pitch black.

…

…

…

"Minhee…" The cry echoed through the horizon-less expanse.

A seraph stood elegantly in the distance, her dull gray cloak fluttering behind her. She had long, white hair and clear, blue eyes. This was the woman who had been haunting your dreams.

"Minhee…"

I stared, directly into her eyes. She gasped, taking a step back. Disappointment. Emptiness. Regret. The poignant, unshed tears in her eyes only grew. She shook her head, tears glittering to the colorless ground.

"Minhee..."

"No...Rosalind..." she whispered in contradiction. The imploring voice ceased. My name on her lips was like a lament. It was as if my mere presence made her sad beyond expression. I looked away from her, unable to comprehend her misery. This was where my dream was supposed to end.

"You look...so much like her..." she murmured. My eyes opened. The dream wasn't ending... She took a step forward beseechingly.

"You must understand," tears ran rivers down her face, "I miss her."

Her arms hesitantly reached toward me. I stared, frozen.

"I miss her so much." Her voice broke. She enveloped me into an embrace, holding onto me as if letting go would break her.

"Forgive me…" she pleaded.

…

…

…

First, it started with a sign—a sign that was driven into clouds, much like a sign nailed into the dirt to keep it from falling over.

Don't ask me how in the world a sign can be driven into clouds, which are really clumps of misty water vapor, but it was. In bold print it read "Welcome to Limbo".

That was when I knew I had gone off the deep end.

I stared blankly at the sign, my eyebrows drawing together and eyes slant. Oddly enough, this all felt like dream that I would never wake up from. Only I didn't know I wouldn't wake up. I literally thought I was in a dream. Well, that wasn't really a far stretch…

I was standing on a cloud after all, high up in the white misty sky, as the whole area was obscured by clouds. I was surprised I didn't fall through the vapor with how buoyant it was, but as I took a step, the ground beneath my feet was stable.

Unable to conjure up a solution to the bafflingly predicament I was in, I proceeded to wander about through the mist, stepping on clouds. I itched at my clothing, yearning for my regular checkered blouse and shorts, my casual wardrobe that I wore back in my ordinary reality.

Now my reality was this…space. And I wasn't quite sure it was reality either. In fact, I fervently hoped I was in some demented fantasy, instead of in Limbo, whatever the heck that meant.

I resumed wandering aimlessly, peering through the mist for _anything_ that might resemble another living soul or a hint of humanity, when I stopped short at the sight in front of me. Somehow, I missed its presence. One moment nothing was there and the next...an enormous hulking castle materialized out of the cloudy mist.

It was an extravagant castle, one that was unique and unlike any other. It had sweeping arcs, tall pointed peaks, and intricate artwork carved into the opulent surface. The palace consisted of shimmering white brick that blinded me so I couldn't look directly at its magnificence.

I slowly approached the winding white stairs made out of the same material and started up them, one step at a time. By the time I climbed the winding staircase, I was winded. I breathed in exertion, and then looked up at two pillars supporting a roof that hung over the entrance. The pillars were thick, white and they too were decorated with complex designs. I went over and ran my palms over the smooth texture, too pleasant to be real.

That was when I noticed a girl, sitting on a fancy white bench beside the entrance. She was writing in a journal, her hazel eyes focused intently on the paper. She had short blonde hair that came to her shoulders. Her face was moon shaped and delicate. She wore a sky blue kimono with a white floral pattern. Beneath the skirt of the kimono were pure white stockings that hid her skin. Her shoulders were hunched in on themselves, giving the illusion that she was fragile and small. As I came closer, I realized that was what she was.

"Um, excuse me?" I cleared my throat awkwardly.

She gave out a little yelp and squealed as she retreated swiftly into the sanctuary of the castle. I called out to her but it was no use. She was gone, the heels of her clogs clacking behind her.

_Damn! First human I can find, and she runs away from me!_

I huffed, frustrated and reluctantly entered through the glass doors of the castle.

I was in what seemed to be a reception area, a wide rectangular office with dull carpeting and peach walls. Plotted plants were placed at various intervals across the room. Cushioned chairs were lined up on the left wall, arranged for people to sit and wait. But none of the chairs were occupied.

A young boy with a pacifier in his mouth was at was at work at large brown mahogany desk, papers with red stamps strewn over the desktop. I approached the desk, feeling extremely uncomfortable and cleared my throat.

"What is this place?" I asked my voice oddly hoarse.

The boy studied me for a second, and then blinked. "Are you Su Rosalind?" he inquired politely.

"Yeah…"I admitted reluctantly, officially disturbed.

"Good! We've been expecting you!" he exclaimed and opened his drawer, shifting through a jumble of disorganized files and papers.

"You have?" I questioned.

He finally found the paper and handed it to me in a fluster. He handed me the paper and a pen, and told me to sign it. I quickly scanned the black ink and came to the inference that it was a contract of sorts.

Well, what do I have to lose? I shrugged indifferently and signed my signature on the bottom with a flourish.

He snatched it away from me and directed, "Okay, now that you've agreed to our terms, please go over there with Leifang and Janora."

I pivoted to see two tweens. The first was the girl that had ran away from me. She stood quietly fiddling with the sleeve of her kimono. Next to her was a girl of the same height and facial features in a lavender kimono with a black floral design. She appeared to have a confident, almost smug sense about her.

I lumbered towards the two, unsure as to where this was going.

"Welcome to the afterlife," the girls announced, way more intelligent than their young age suggested.

_Wait a minute…did they just say afterlife? _

"Is this some sort of joke?!" I asked with a snort, wishing against hope that this is just one big hoax. Because this couldn't be the afterlife, could it?

I attempted to recall the past events of my life, my friends, Youko, and family, but…couldn't. Nothing, absolutely nothing could form in my mind. And that just plain scared me.

"Forgetfulness is the first sign. And no, this isn't a joke." The girl in the lavender kimono assured.

"You mean to say that...I'm dead? That _you're_ dead...along with everyone else who comes here?" I clarified, my voice verging on hysteria. This can't be happening! This isn't real!

The girl in the pink kimono patted my shoulder sympathetically and said, "S-sorry, but it's true…the souls here are awaiting the day they pass on to either Heaven or Hell, depending on what the Creator sees fit…"

"No. I can't be here! I should be at home with Sayaka celebrating my birthday!" I was yelling now.

"I'm afraid that's not possible. You are here now. There's not much I can do about it," the child at the desk spoke as the girl in pink tried to calm me but it obviously wasn't working.

I was about to yell again, until something on the desk caught my eye. A sign—_**rule one: do not press the return button without authorization!**_

Now was my chance! I wasn't sure what it did but if it got me out of here it was good enough. Return obviously meant return to earth, right?

Without any hesitation I climbed, knocking over the child in the process, over the desk and pressed the button.

I didn't belong here. I was too young to be dead.

And I was going back to my world one way or another.

* * *

**Chapter Terminology:**

**(1)** Means** happy birthday** in Japanese.

**(2)** Means **damn** in Japanese.

**(3)** Means **anyway** in Japanese.

* * *

**So…how was it? Did I keep my promise of making this differ from the usual fanfiction of this section? **

**And before you ask, and to avoid confusion, the gangster "Youko" only exists in Rosalind's world. The "real" Youko exists of course, and since I'll follow MOST of the events of the anime, he'll appear after a while.**

**Considering this only a teaser, I won't be update this story as much until I know that you guys are enjoying it. Until then, review ****(preferably constructive), follow, and favorite, and I'll type up a new chapter as soon as possible!**** ^^ - Rain**


	2. Chapter 1

**I am honestly surprised by the warm reception and many reads this story has received! So, thanks to all you wonderful readers out there, here's the next chapter. However, ****what do I have to do make the rest of you guys come out of hiding and comment/review more? I really like writing this story, but honestly, the experience would be even better to hear from everyone who reads. :)**

**Anyway, I hope you all enjoy the newest chapter as much I did typing it!**

* * *

My eyes flew open in a dash, the first thought being, I'm back, but this was not home… Where was I?

I found myself staring at an unfamiliar, and _very_ high light-brown ceiling of a bedroom. I knew for a fact that this wasn't the ceiling of my apartment, it was purely white. And it wasn't the ceiling back my parent's house, either, it was made of plaster.

I sighed. Thinking of home saddened me, knowing that I won't be able to see it anymore considering that I was dead and all…I won't be able to see my friends, finish school, or revisit the home where I grew up. All I have now are the cherished memories of my past that were laid to be forgotten. I really miss everyone, especially Sayaka and Youko. Hell, I even missed that nosy Fukaroi.

I realized now that I was already crying. Tears were already flowing down to my cheeks. I stayed like that for a minute or two, deciding that this will be the last time I will shed my tears for this matter. It should be that way. I will not waste my afterlife sulking around. I had to move forward somehow.

I swallowed the pain and wiped the tears from my red puffy eyes. Sitting up, I looked around the room. It was still dark, being only lit up by a red bedside lamp. I looked sideways to the bedside table where an alarm clock stood. It was only five o'clock in the morning.

5 A.M…that explained the air. I was shivering under the blanket, and rubbed my hands, desperate for heat. I sunk deeper to the blanket, letting the heat of being wrapped enter me.

Weariness was wearing me down again. Then I felt sudden sleepiness again. I sighed. I've always been a real sleepyhead and being dead was not an exception. My eyelids felt heavy, wanting to be shut, so I gave into the temptation of closing them. And before I knew it, I was already unconscious again.

I woke up with a start hours later. The room was a bit lighter than before. So, I checked the clock again and it's already past noon, 12:23 to be exact. The air was warmer than before but it was still cold. Even so, you couldn't even hear any single sound—complete silence.

Almost immediate to my awakening, there was a knock at the door. I jumped in fright at the sudden noise.

"C-come in," I said, nearly whispered, and in walks a young woman with sky blue hair and a pink kimono.

As I sat up straight to get a better look, an odd sensation washed over me. Something was wrong…why did I not feel right? I lifted one arm up and then the other. I lifted the bed covers and looked at my legs, which were paler than usual. My hands immediately moved to my face. This wasn't right…this wasn't my body…

"Are you feeling any different?"

I shot an angry and questioning look at the unfamiliar girl. Was she responsible for this? She'd better start explaining before I lose my temper.

She sighed and then looked straight into my eyes. "Su Rosalind…you are now Asameya Minhee."

_**Fell From My World**_

…

…

…

_**Chapter One: **__A Famous Conclusion. _

…

…

…

"Excuse me?!" I yelled. "I'm who?"

I got up from the bed and walked to the mirror across the room. As I examined this _new_ body in the mirror she began started talking.

"Well, long story short, when you pressed the return button your soul entered a recently vacated body." She said with a small laugh.

"I don't want a damn story! Tell me why the hell I'm in this other person's body!" I yelled. "Now talk!"

"Well as it says here Miss Asameya was recently involved in a stress related death," She began looking at the report in her hands. "Just shortly before you oh so kindly pressed the return button Peko took her last breath while she slept. At the time that you pressed the button she was the most recently vacated body so that's where your soul went…"

"But," she continued. "Your soul isn't quite fused with this body. You still have a few hours before the transition is complete." To back up her word, she held out her hand to touch mine. While her hand remained solid, mine slipped through becoming transparent on contact.

"You'll remain in this ghost-like state for only twelve more hours. Until then I need for you to come to Spirit World with me to take care of some much needed business,"

I pulled my hand away quickly, feeling thoroughly confused and frustrated. I wanted to be anywhere but here with this strange girl.

"Wait a minute," I said thoughtfully. "If I'm _her_…why do I still remember everything about Rosalind?"

"See, that's the thing. Your memories stayed with your soul. Those will always be with you. You still know and remember everyone in your past life. But this brings me to rule number one." Her gaze hardened. "You can't tell anyone about this! No one can know what happened to you and your real identity. It could mess a lot of things up not to mention put us both in a lot of trouble."

"But I can't keep this from Sayaka!" I whined.

The girl frowned. "I'm sorry, but no means no! Now let's get going. Koenma wants to see you in his office, and if you haven't figured it out, it's pretty serious business."

She pulled a cell phone from her kimono sleeve and held it to her ear. "It's Botan, Jorge, and I've found Miss Su. We'll arrive back at the castle shortly."

"You don't realize how happy I am to hear that…" Came Jorge's tired voice from the other side. "I'll be sure to tell Koenma immediately."

"See you then," With a simple click of a button, the call between the two was ended.

Reaching into her sleeve again, Botan pulled out a paper seal of some sort, sitting it neatly onto the cold marble flooring. The seal began to glow and in seconds transformed into a swirling green vortex leading to Spirit World.

She smiled warmly as if gesturing for me to walk through the portal first. "Right this way-" However, before she could finish I was out of the room. I could not stay here. I knew just where I needed to go, so, I ran.

I could hear Botan shouting and calling my name, but kept going. The nearest elevator I could find was down the hall and past the nurse's desk, but that would only slow me down. I took the stairs instead, my feet pounding against the cold floor as I headed towards the 1st floor. I ran past many of the other patients and nurses. As I sped by them all I could see where blurs of white hospital gowns and pink nursing uniforms. Though, I supposed I looked I like a white blur to them too since I was still a ghost.

Another half minute, and I had finally reached the 1st floor. As I headed towards the revolving doors of the entrance, I heard Botan's voice again.

"Rosalind!" she shouted sprinting from the elevator, and positioning herself firmly in front of the entrance, arms spread wide as if creating a barricade. "You don't have to do this…" she said softly, holding a hand out to me. "Please, you have to come back with me to the Spirit World before anything else happens. I promise that we'll work something out and make things as easy as we can for your new life."

I honestly wanted to believe her, but the fact that I was no longer my former self made my lip curl and blood boil in rage. I pushed past the blue-haired girl and continued to run, despite the lack of proper clothing and shoes.

I easily found my way back home with the use of landmarks and familiar streets. I walked up to the apartment and grabbed the spare key I and Sayaka kept under the mat. I could still smell the party food that Sayaka ordered and all of a sudden it hit me. Sayaka doesn't know who I am—she thought I was dead. With that my legs gave out and I slid down the door collapsing on the ground. A single tear escaped my eye. None of my friends knew that I was right here. How did Botan expect me to keep that from the people I called family?

I stood up slowly and made my way to the bedroom. The bed was unmade and Sayaka's old beat up plush bunny at the foot. I picked up the toy and hugged it tightly to my chest. Before long, I heard the click of the door. Sayaka was home. Wait, Sayaka was home, and I wasn't Rosalind! She didn't know who I was. I had to get out of there. In a rush I grabbed the plush toy off the bed and ran into the bathroom. I ran straight through the bathroom and out the back door that was in the corner of the room. As soon as I stepped out the door someone caught my arm. It was Botan.

"Come on, you've got somewhere else to be." she said with a frown.

I yanked my arm back and turned to face her.

"Please," I begged. "I just need to see my best friend. Just once…"

She nodded, crossing her arms over her chest. "I understand, but… keep in mind that time passes a lot slower for spirits and transcending spirits alike. An hour, even a minute in this state can end up being days, even months in the mortal world." She said and I nodded. As if being dead wasn't enough, but watching as everyone I loved moved on without me would unbearable...so, I had to make this quick.

I walked around the side of the house slowly. I could see Sayaka through patio leading into the den. There she was still in her part dress and sitting on the sofa, pillow hugged tightly to her chest. On her lap sat the photo of the two of us a few summers ago.

We had spent a week at on the coast. That was the best week of my life. I thought back to that time. It was full of adventures, laughs, and first times. I could see the tears falling freely down Sayaka's face. A sob escaped my lips before I realized that I was crying too. At that time Botan came up to me and pulled me around so they were facing each other.

"She'll live, Rosalind. Believe me. Now come on, we've still got some more to find out about Minhee, since you'll be living her life from now own." She looked into my emotionless eyes with her lively ones, intent of getting through to me.

I didn't respond. The entire situation I was in left me feeling hollow and numb from the inside and out. At this point, I was sure I'd use all my strength just to move my feet again, but I was able to run losing Botan after making several turns and short cuts through alleyways.

I ran past familiar buildings and ones I didn't recognize. I turned and saw a sign I've never noticed before. It was white painted with red letters. Deliveries, it said. And then, underneath, Last Chance Only.

I wasn't sure how much time had passed, but when I finally saw my mother, she as alone in my room, staring down at a picture in her lap. It was of me and her, taken over the summer when we had gone to visit relatives in the farming district of Kishi. We were smiling broadly, hugging each other close. She was crying, tracing my face with her fingers.

My heart was torn as I took in the sight. I bit my lip, willing myself not to cry, "I'm right here mom!" I wanted to shout, "I'm right here, I'm okay!" But I couldn't. She couldn't see the real me, her daughter, and she didn't know I was okay; the only thought in her mind was that I was dead.

I saw my father next; he sat alone in the bedroom with all the lights turned off, the curtains pulled closed. He had his head in his hands, his elbows resting against his knees. My father was big man with a reputation of being powerful. I had never seen him cry before, but when he looked up, his eyes were red and filled with tears.

"Daddy," I sighed, looking at him sadly. I hadn't called him daddy since I was small. "I'm sorry. I don't want to be dead; I miss you." I said, which only made me choke on a sob.

"I love you," I whispered, but my father just stood up and walked towards the window, peeling back the curtain and looking out at the world beyond.

Next came my little brother. He was alone in his room, staring at the wall. Seeing him made the tears shed. I wished I had said something different to him before I died, I wished I could take back calling him an idiot as I punched him on the arm when we were small. He was so smart, but just couldn't see it. I wished I could have told him, but it was too late.

I went to my sister's room next; she was blaring my favorite song while staring at the pictures covering her vanity; pictures of the two of us as we grew up. The picture was of us when I was only three, she was four at our first day of school. The most recent picture was taken a few weeks ago, I had won an award for being on the dean's list. I was holding the certificate in my hand, my sister's hand around my shoulders. It was too much for me to see, I knew I couldn't be near them anymore, I had to get out of there.

Time came and time went in the mortal world. The next time I had seen my family, it was at my funeral. They were all dressed in black, standing near my casket, as people came and went, saying their condolences. All of my classmates were here, sniffling, and leaning against each other for comfort. Sayaka was with my parents, smiling through her tears as she told my mom and dad something, which only made my mom cry harder, and my dad rub my mom's back.

I walked up to my casket, seeing my dead, pale white body lie against the white colored fabric. My hair brushed back, underneath my head, my fingernails, which I had painted black a few days ago, clasped around a set of rosaries and the chain that was given to me by Youko. I wore a cream colored dress, my eyes closed. Next to my casket had been pictures of me, most of them I recognized from my apartment wall; pictures of me growing up, pictures of me writing, pictures of me sleeping, pictures of me with my family and so on.

I had stayed in the back of the church as the service continued. The priest talked about life and death and I watched as they closed up my casket, about to end the ceremony, before Sayaka went up to the altar. She took her time walking up to the podium and I knew what was going to happen next, but I wasn't sure I could watch it.

She cleared her throat, placing her paper on the podium, adjusting the mic before speaking, "We all dream of living forever; pushing away the thought of dying in pain, focusing on the happy moments in life," Sayaka began the eulogy, "But," she forced a smile, taking a deep, shaky breath, "That's not reality. I know that now. I know that life is unfair, the good people are always taken first, and the young always are the first to die. It's just how it's supposed to be. Life is cruel and unkind and unfair, but I still love it. Rosa loved life too, she soaked it up. She made the best with what she had, and although, sometimes she was dealt unfair cards, she continued to play the game. I remember when we were little kids, in middle school. Some kid was picking on me, pulling my hair and pushing me down. Rosa walked right up to the boy and said, "Hey, you mess with my best friend, you mess with me! And then punched the guy in the face," The crowd laughed, "Yeah, she spent two full weeks in detention for that one. But that's just how she was; she could pick and pick and pick on me, but the second somebody else did, she was the first one to defend me."

"If you ever saw Rosa, you knew that she was different. I liked to pretend that it had been that streak in her hair, which if you ask me, was pretty bad ass," she chuckled slight, along with the crowd, "But, I knew it was really her personality. She was always so caring, so giving, smart, and creative; she never tried to fit in, she knew she had been born to stand out. I had admired her for that; Rosa had known who she was at an early age and if you didn't like her, you could leave, end of story. It's hard to believe but during our days of grade school, I was the awkward one, the one unsure how to act, the one who wanted to be liked, and I looked at Rosa and wished I could be more like her, funny, confident, beautiful, intelligent, a great friend, and amazing person in general," Tears rolled down her cheeks; she wiped at them absently, continuing to speak, "Rosa was a true role model to me, I wish I could grow up to be half the woman she had been."

"I was looking at pictures the other day, of me and Rosa. And one picture stuck out to me in particular, it was the most recent picture put on my mirror, it was of the two of us, taken after a ceremony honoring her for winning an award for her good grades. Anyway, the picture stuck out to me, because, in the picture, Rosa was doing what she loved to do, learning." Sayaka stopped for a moment, tears streaming down her face, as she sniffled, before taking a few deep breaths and continuing, "I should have been a better friend to her…"

"I had so many memories with Rosa, most of them good, happy and funny, others not so much; but each moment I shared with her are memories I cherish. I was gifted for what seem like my entire life with the best friend in the world, although I wish she were still here. I hate how she was the one who had to go, as much as I don't want to look at the past, because it'll only show me what I'll be missing in the future, I know I have to remember the past in order to move forward. But I'm taking Rosa and my memories of her with me, in my mind, in my heart, and in spirit." Sayaka finished, before wiping her eyes again, and stepping down from the podium.

Now, I stared out at the city below me, the people briskly walking down the sidewalks, hailing cabs, and going on about their daily lives. I passed vendors, men and women in suits, mothers with their children, girlfriends holding their boyfriend's hands; all of them so alive, so grateful that they were able to wake up this morning and actually breathe. I used to be one of them, but that was before everything happened.

I looked at the fruit stand in front of me, the shiny apples, oranges, and bananas, my hands aching to throw them. I picked up an orange, knowing that once I threw it, everyone would be questioning why there was flying fruit, but I didn't care. I took the orange and aimed it at a suited man talking loudly into his blue tooth.

However, before I could release it, my hand was caught. It was Botan and this time she looked more serious. "Alright, Rosalind, fun's over. You've spent quite enough time here." She took the orange away from me and tossed it back into the stand quickly, sure I would run off again.

She turned to face me. "Hurry, take my arm."

"Why?" I asked cautiously, though I started to edge my fingers close to the blue-haired girl.

"We're going back to Spirit World and I've got to take you," she explained. "I'm out of portals, so we have to travel the old fashion way."

I grabbed the inside of her elbow and closed my eyes cautiously. She put her hand on mine, and said, "Hold your breath…"

There was a moment in which I felt weightless. It felt like the world had gone out from under me and expanded above. The only grounding thing was Botan's hand on my own, holding me securely.

Security came back to me and I felt ground beneath my feet. I opened my eyes slowly.

"You didn't need to close them, you know," Botan said with small laugh, pulling away from me and straightening her kimono; it had become scrunched in the travel. "All you really see is black."

"I'd rather not see." I mumbled looking around the field of clouds as the two of us walked towards the castle. Dead or alive, heights freaked me out.

Once inside the castle, I stood with my feet together, hands clasped behind my back. I rubbed my fingers nervously against my sweating palms. I looked around a few times before realizing that I was surrounded by other people; some of them looked sad, but most looked as confused and frustrated as I was.

The land around me looked like any generic, empty field. The only exception being that it was white and unplowed. A light mist covered the ground and clouded the view of my feet.

I looked down at the white dress I was wearing. Its hem flowed to just below my knees, and the neckline was just covering my chest. Strange…I don't remember putting it on. What happened to the patient gown from before?

"Su Rosalind!" someone shouted. I jerked my head to the side to see a beast-like creature wearing a loin cloth leaning against what looked like a receptionist's desk, which looked very out of place in the serene expanse, and talking into a headpiece. He repeated, "Su Rosalind!" His voice reverberated through the air and pounded in my ears.

I didn't responded, so he sighed and muttered to himself, "Another one…" He reached into a desk drawer and pulled out a touch screen tablet, tapping it a few times. "Su Rosalind!" he tried one more time.

Once again, I made no attempt to response, so he heaved himself from the desk chair. Standing on his toes, he looked out at everyone in the expanse. His gaze fell on me and his eyes widened. "Ah!" He shuffled over and stuck out his hand. "My name is Jorge. Welcome to the Afterlife."

"Why…why is this even happening?" I asked firmly.

"Yes…" He seemed to come back to reality from his rant. Running fingers through his thinning hair, he said, "I've seen this exact sort of situation before…however, my superior will everything explain it to you better than I. Follow me, please."

He led me over to an office that was separated from the crowds by a long hall way. I was gestured toward a silver chair and told to sit. Once inside, a wave of nostalgia washed over me as I eyed the ceiling-high towers of papers and stylish office chair.

I began to fidget with my dress again. After the little stunt I pulled, I was sure the toddler wouldn't be happy to see me again…

Botan placed a hand on my shoulder, a bubbly smile plastered on her face. "No need to be nervous," she whispered. "Koenma a big softie once you get to know him."

I had no choice but to nod and show that I had some faith in her words. Koenma himself was busy with paper work, scribbling a fast paced version of his initials onto each individual paper before scooting it aside.

"What's wrong with the dead now days?!" He muttered angrily to himself. He seemed completely unaware that Jorge, Botan, and I were in his office. "They have absolutely no respect for anyone whatsoever!"

Easy for him to say, I thought with a frown. He didn't have the burden of going through death and then wondering what was to come afterwards.

Jorge cleared his throat. "Excuse me, sir; we have Miss Su with us."

Koenma tossed another stack of signed papers aside. "Yeah, yeah, let's get this over with." His voice was bored and rushed as he pulled a file folder from his desk drawer.

He then pulls out a piece of paper from the folder and a pen pushing it towards me. "We just have some paper work and then we'll discuss the terms…" He suddenly stopped mid-sentence.

"You look different from before…" Koenma's eyes were narrowed as he said this, not knowing how right he was. He leaned closer pointing a chubby finger at me. "You…! You're Asameya Minhee!"

I frowned. Wasn't that the name Botan called me earlier?

Koenma began pushing papers around into piles, making his desk top visible. "You'll have to forgive me, Miss Asameya. I didn't have the time to clean up and Jorge here has been slacking on his duties."

Hearing this, Jorge gave a tired sigh. "Sir, shouldn't Miss Su…er Miss Asameya fill out the paper work now?"

"Bah! The paper can wait!" Koenma said waving Jorge off and dusting off the over sized bookcase behind him. "We have to do everything in our power to make Miss Asameya as comfortable as possible!" then to me he said, "Would like some tea, Miss Asameya?"

"Uh…no thank you…" I blinked at the toddler's sudden attitude change. Looking to Jorge and Botan for answers, I asked, "Will someone please tell me what's going on?"

Jorge simply let out another sigh, looking at his wrist watch. "Well, it's about time for my break…" He looked at Botan. "You don't mind do you?"

The blue-haired reaper shook her head. "Not at all," As Jorge left, Botan pulled a tablet from her kimono sleeve. After tapping the screen a few times, she handed it to me. "Here's everything you need to know about Minhee."

The page Botan pulled up was sort of similar to Facebook, but held records of Asameya Minhee's life instead, from the moment of her birth to her death. It even included a profile picture.

I was staring at a young woman no more than fifteen, with sleek pink hair that fell down just an inch from her waist and round chocolate brown eyes. The sophisticated side-braided hair of hers was pinned with a sparkling pink butterfly barrette. Her full lips were naturally a light shade of a coral color. Her long naturally curly lashes were thick and pitch black too. Her naturally rosy cheeks were even made rosier with light blush-on. Her light lustrous skin was smooth and shiny and her body was already growing from its small skinny shell to a slender feminine figure. Her long legs were flawless and smooth. She simply looked exquisite.

I was stunned.

This is who I am now?

Even with the tablet in my lap, Botan scrolled the screen down, reading more of Minhee's biography. After a few seconds of reading, she let out a small chuckle. "No wonder Koenma was acting so strange. It says here that Miss Asameya is a Pop icon known worldwide for hit singles, "Again" **(1)** and "Life" **(2)**…"

I shrugged. "Okay, so she's famous."

Botan's lips suddenly pursed. "It also says that she was supposed to be doing an interview at noon, today!" She peered at the set of world clocks above Koenma's desk. The one colored mint green read 11:50.

Gasping, Botan grabbed my arm, "Quick! We need to get Minhee back to her world before anyone finds out that she's gone!"

"Right now?" I asked securing the tablet before it could hit the marble flooring.

"Yes!" Botan answered a little too quickly. "Your spirit has already completed the transcendence into its new body, so we have to hurry!" She sprinted towards the office doors, opening them.

"You're leaving, already?" By that time, Koenma had returned, carrying a platter of tea and macaroons. I also noticed that he was wearing an auto graphed t-shirt with Minhee's…er, _my_ face on it winking.

"Duty calls!" Botan shouted back over her shoulder, pulling me along with her.

We rushed down the opposite end of the hallway and past the group of people in the lobby, their expressions still as confused as ever. Eventually, we made it to the gates and the ever so "welcome to purgatory" welcoming sign.

With a smile, Botan held out her arm and I grabbed hold. In mere moments I knew I would head into to a world much different from my own as Asameya Minhee. I took a deep breath, closing my eyes.

If I was literally famous I probably wouldn't be able to talk to every single fan I had, I would most likely go off the deep end and have a mental break down. I'm not good under pressure and just the idea of walking out of a building to thousands of screaming fans was terrifying. I didn't know that life style and if I was thrust into it I'd most likely flip my shit and die instantly…

But then again, life must go on.

You know that saying "time heals all wounds"? Maybe that applied to me, and maybe it doesn't. I didn't have much choice in the the matter, but this was my chance to prove...no, _make_ that little saying a reality-my reality.

* * *

**Chapter Terminology **

**(1)** And **(2)** are both songs by Yui Horie, one my favorite J-Pop singers. "Again" was used an opening theme to Full Metal Alchemist Brotherhood, the second opening I believe. "Life" was used as an ending to Bleach, but I'm not sure which one.

* * *

**And that's a wrap! Who knew Koenma liked J-Pop? We'll get see more the Yu Yu Hakusho cast next chapter, including a very pissed Genkai, but for now, I hope to keep things at a slow steady pace, with the sudden name change and all.**

**Until next time, review, follow, favorite, and as always stay awesome everyone! - Rain **


	3. Chapter 2

**Thank you all very the favorites, follows, alerts, and reviews, everyone! I really appreciate each and every one of them! Keep them coming and I'll keep the chapters rolling out as soon as I can. ;)**

**Also, I made and fixed a mistake in the first chapter: the mysterious woman in Rosalind's dream (you'll find out who she is eventually) was supposed to be calling out to "Minhee" rather than "Leixia". Just thought I'd point that out.**

**Any who, onto the newest chapter!**

* * *

Maybe, I was on a high speed train traveling at speeds unknown to mankind, or maybe, I've been abducted by aliens and I'm traveling through a beam of light.

One thing that I knew for sure was that I was moving fast…

I was traveling through a long tunnel of magnificent lights, and sounds. I could see blues hues of softness, combined with yellow and pink swirls of magic. I was still wearing the same sleeveless white dress and skirt from earlier, the material soft and spotless. My body was twirling around and around, but I'm not the least bit nauseous. I could sense the wind and a thousand different temperatures all teasing every fiber of my skin. I shivered looking around at my surroundings more. Where exactly was I? Botan had promised to get me back to Minhee's world, but why did she ditch me along the way? Geeze...

After taking a deep breath, I'm feeling an emotion that I've never felt before, it's a mix of; harmony, delight and jubilee. It wasn't the three of them combined into one, but rather a new emotion, an emotion that was foreign to me, but also strangely welcoming. It's harmony because I instinctively understand that everything was (hopefully) going to work out in the end. It's delight because this felt like the best ride of my life, so calming and serene. It's jubilee because I felt so incredibly free from the burden of college life, relationships, and taking care of my roommate. I was still confused and going so fast that it is difficult to feel the weight of my own body, but I'm not afraid, I'm not even slightly worried.

The ride was actually very relaxing. I began to make sense out of the patterns of lights flashing around me as I fly through the circular tunnel, the vivid mixture of colors begin to combine in ways that sort of look like mini movies. The many sounds around me to do the same thing, and I can make out various voices and faces. It's weird, but no matter how fast I am traveling; I seem to be able to focus on the other people around me and notice their different shapes and sizes.

To the left side of the train I can see the faint outline of an old man holding a cane for support. Beside him was an elderly dog, a Golden Retriever, I think, his furry head in his owner's lap. Occasionally, I would see the old man pat his dog's head lovingly and let out a horse cough followed by slow breathing. Within a few seconds, the dog would mimic his owner's hoarse cough only to receive another loving pat on his head.

To the right, I spot a young couple with tattered leather clothing and various scrapes and cuts across their faces. The two of them were holding hands and upon closer expectation, I noticed that the girl's left eye was missing. I gasped turning away from the gruesome sight, but still watched from within the corner of my eyes. Even with such disfigurements, the couple held each other romantically, whispering and silently flirting with one another.

Within a few seconds, the train ride became faster. Maybe this isn't another outer body experience, maybe I'm dreaming. The last thing I remember was running towards the portal with Botan and shutting my eyes immediately. I must have fallen asleep since I do that on a regular basis…so that settles it; I'm sleeping and this is a dream. When I awake, I'll be Minhee. Granted it's a pretty vivid dream and the weirdest one that I have ever had. I'm going to ride it out, since this is a pretty enjoyable.

Directly over my head I can see a sky filled with white puffy clouds and birds happily flying above me. It was such a peaceful scene that put me at ease. I could stare at them all day if I wanted...

"May I sit here?"

I was still staring into the sky when I heard a soft voice next to me.

"Yeah…" I was too curious for my own good. I directed my attention from the clouds to the voice's owner, only to be met with rosette hair and big brown eyes. It was Minhee!

"You…you're her…!" I managed to gasp with a point of my index finger as if I was some sort of super fan meeting this teen idol for the first time.

She let out a delicate chuckle. "That's right, I'm Asameya Minhee."

I sat there with my wide eyes and my mouth gaping like an idiot. Minhee, the real Minhee, resembled her picture perfectly, save for the fact that she was wearing a white kimono, and her hair was loose with a single lavender-colored hair clip keeping her bangs from her eyes. But even so, she was still visually stunning.

"This must be hard for you," she said looking down at her feet sullenly. "Taking over a new persona so suddenly... I'm sorry for this, truly I am."

I pursed my lips together to keep from spilling the truth. Becoming a famous Pop icon was the last thing I wanted…I directed my attention from her back to the clouds and the birds above. I envied them for being so carefree.

"Just promise me something," I could tell Minhee was staring directly at me from the tone of her voice. She cupped her hands with mind forcing me to look her. "Promise that you will take care of Papa, Nayeon, and especially Grandma for me…please?"

I thought for a minute. It was heart-breaking knowing that Minhee wouldn't be able to see her family again until they passed on. And now, she had tasked me with the duty of caring for them, which was the least of my long list of worries...her life was already over, and at a young age no less. I had to give her some sort of assurance and put her troubled soul at rest.

"I...I will…" I choked out.

"Thank you..." She pulled me into a tight embrace, my body tensed up almost immediately. Within seconds I could feel Minhee's tears falling from her face and directly on my bare shoulder.

I couldn't push her away or to tell her stop, so for what felt like an eternity, she held me and wept while I patted her back. During our high school years, Sayaka was always falling in love with a new boy; she was a hopeless romantic to say the least. They would go a date or two before calling it off. When that happened, she would come home and cry in my arms until she felt better. The situation felt very similar.

After a while, she let go. Tears were still rolling down her cheeks, so she proceeded to wipe them with her kimono sleeve. Seconds after I could hear bells ringing throughout the train cart. Minhee wiped away her remaining tears, and then pulled me into one last hug. As the train came to screeching halt, Minhee along with other ghostly figures began walking towards the exit. With the train doors wide open, I could make out the scenery of lush greenery and a beautiful river with many lotus blooms floating atop. I could also smell the faint scents of wisteria and lavender in the air. No doubt this was heaven. I looked around further hoping to spot my great grandparents and the old Labrador named Champ I had as a child.

And that's when, I saw her; an older woman with the same wavy rosette hair and flawless complexion as Minhee. For a second time, I gasped instantly acknowledging this woman as the same figure from my dream, the same dream that I had before waking up in Minhee's body. Minhee wasted no time and meeting up with the woman to welcomed her with tears of joy and tight embrace.

Seconds later, the train's doors began to close, but my eyes were glued to Minhee and the woman I presumed to be her mother. The two of them pulled away from each other and then turned to look at me happily. I couldn't hear their voices over the loud ringing train bells, but I was pretty good at reading lips. I smiled, waving to the two of them whispering a faint "Your welcome" back and taking my seat again as the train picked up speed once more.

With a smile, I peered back the clouds and chirping little robins above my head. After a short while, my eyes began to close from drowsiness.

Maybe things really are going to work out for the best?

My next stop was the glamorous life of a J-Pop princess. This was going to be a wild ride for sure…

_**Fell From My World**_

…

…

…

_**Chapter 2**_

…

…

…

I found myself awake much later.

I was awake, wide awake actually but I refused to open my eyes to the new reality of the world around me.

The fact that I would have to drag myself from my abnormally warm sheets and slink into Minhee's pop star fashion clothes just to listen to interview with a shallow talk show host didn't amuse me.

Mom would always say that when you go to college you'll have the time of your life and nothing will stand in your way and you'll make memories unlike any others. Yet here I laid, eyes shut tight and a frown stuck on my lips as I contemplated playing hooky from life. It's not as if anyone would really care…except for the tens of thousands of fans who were expecting to see Minhee's face on national television…

But I had no desire to even be famous. I'd told my parents countless times as myself that I'd be simple school teacher with a couple of munchkins of my own when I decided to settle down. Maybe take exotic vacations every once in a while...I wanted to finish my studies, pay off a car and meet new people and have a simple life after college.

Apparently getting hit by a bus and having my soul transferred to another body was more realistic than the aspirations I had for my own life. So instead of heading towards what Botan and Koenma wanted I curled deeper into my blankets and thought about the dreadful time I was having, all the things that had recently gone wrong in my life as Rosalind.

As if to bring me back to reality there was a consistent knock on my door, alerting me that it was time to wake up and smell the sweet roses of life. With a deepening frown I rolled over more until my legs dangled over the edge of the bed, eyes still shut tight as I laid my feet down onto the floor. The bite of the coolness on my toes brought my eyes flying open to meet a series of windows.

My brows furrowed at the peculiar sight in front of me that very clearly was not the solid white walls it was last time I was here, but rather lavender colored walls. In a quick motion I turned my head to the right to find a tall white stand with a flat screen TV that I knew I couldn't afford, placed on the top. At this point my fingers were curling into the comforter resting half on my legs and half towards the floor, finding it far too soft to be mine. In a final conclusion I knew this was not the same hospital room at all and I honestly had no idea whose it was since I don't recall going anywhere but Spirit World with Botan.

It was as I took a hesitant movement to stand up that I heard the buzz of the TV past the door tucked next to the dresser. My feet slid over the beautifully placed tiles on the floor and towards the sound where I stopped in front of said door. I felt almost serene in a really awkward way considering I had no idea where I was.

I took another look around finding a large mirror, reflecting me in an outfit that could probably pay for my entire college fund. I had on lavender lace shorts, which were very high on my tights. The top matched and barely covered my chest, as it was see through. This was definitely not an outfit I had or ever could have bought. Sayaka maybe, but Minhee? This girl's world was already full of surprises...

In an instant, my body jerked into controlling itself as the sound of squeaky sneakers came closer and closer. Seconds later, there was a knock at the door, but I didn't answer. I stood quite as the person on the other side knocked again, followed by a boyishly charming voice. This was not what had made me belt out an overly obnoxious "oh my gosh" from being scared shirtless but rather the way they worded their sentence:

"I swear if you don't get your beautiful ass out of bed right now my beautiful, Asameya Minhee, I will personally come in there and hold you hostage under a cold shower."

Following his flirty threat was a stream of my rapid breathing that was comparable to that of having a panic attack and of course the consistent repetition of "oh my gosh" and freaking out. Who the hell was this person? To make matters worse, it was a voice of a male, an unidentified male with the alluring voice of an angel who melted chocolate! And my ass is beautiful...? Wait a second...they saw my ass! Just what has Minhee been up to?!

And then, the intruder burst through the door, smacking against my ankle and upon instinct, sent my head downwards, and hitting the edge the of the door. Immediately, I sat on the floor to cradle and expect my foot. Meanwhile my mind was racing a million miles a minute at the foreign pair of feet in front of me.

"Minhee? Minhee, what's the matter? Are you okay?" The intruder asked.

I hissed in pain trying to hold back my tears as the intruder bent down to my level. "What happened to you? Crap, if I hadn't rushed in like that, this wouldn't have happened..."

I couldn't really apprehend the intruder's words because of the large span of hands that was now stretched towards me, pulling me closer until I was lifted from the cool floor.

"Do you want some ice for your head?" They asked, carrying me down a hallway as I held my head down with my hair in my face. "Crap, your foot is bleeding too…"

Slowly, I raised my leg just enough so that I could see that my foot was indeed bleeding and just below my right foot's big toe. It wasn't a major injury, but the cool breeze from being carried caused it sting.

"Hey, you still awake or did the door knock you out?" The person teased.

It was then that I was finally able to get a hold of my thoughts and the dire situation. And with that, I spoke the most intelligent line any girl could say in this situation. "You…you have an accent…"

The person sits me onto the bed, and I raise my head up from its bent position finally examining this intruder. I sucked in a deep breath at the young man across the room with short disheveled black hair. His choice of clothing was simple; a red and white varsity jacket, a pair of loose fitting jeans, and black Converse high tops. His eyes were a deep shade of blue and his back muscles moved with every stroke his arm made in the freezer.

A devilishly charming young man with a British accent brought me, or rather Minhee to this lavishly decorated hospital room and tended to me like I was the only thing he cared about…

Was I really in Minhee's world?

"You know, I get the feeling you purposely get hurt so I'll take care of you," He commented with a heartfelt chuckle. "I know you like it when I take care of you. You start to blush and giggle a lot. What a user you are."

I felt my face heat up and my head drop again from embarrassment. God, I really am in the body of a high school girl. If I was still Rosalind, this guy would have been on the ground holding his nads. Instead I was confused as hell and nervous that this person wasn't actually all that nice and instead just caring for me to put on a show. But the pain on my head and foot was real, the blood evidence enough of that.

"What? Is something the matter?" His brows were knitted together in concern. He closed the mini fridge with a small baggy of ice and sat it on my foot. "Does anything else hurt?"

I shook my head slowly, and he smiled.

"Good," He stood up, and that's when I realized how tall he was. "I'll be back with the others in a few minutes. They're going to be happy to see you awake finally."

And, approximately 10 minutes later I was once again back staring at the ceiling I'd woken up to only this time instead of sweet sleep I was freaking out. My fingers were tugging at my hair and my knees were buckling, causing me to topple to the ground every couple of seconds. Meanwhile on the other side of the door was the charming intruder from before begging me to unlock the door and let him inside the room. To say the least, a lot had happened since I managed to get myself away from him.

"Minhee please open the door. If you let me in, I can help." he said soothingly. I ignored him.

I'm positive that I looked like an absolute wreck given how many times I'd ran my hand over my head and rubbed at my eyes to see if this was real.

One can only imagine the scene of a full minute of silence followed by me kicking a British charmer in the chest and hoisting myself off of the bed. Honestly it was probably a bit comical and fascinating to watch me slide across the tiled floor and bolt towards the door. He was yelling after me and catching up rather quickly, but my cat like reflexes out smarted his sly fox ways. I slammed the door shut and fumbled with the lock as soon as he was outside and I was back inside.

What did you expect me to do? I didn't know who this guy was! Maybe he was just some desperate boy looking for love. Okay…even I don't believe that. It's not entirely illogical but not entirely possible either. Did Minhee really know this guy? Well, there's only one way to find out…

"Alright intruder, how old am I?" I was sniffling really loudly and staring in the mirror I looked worse than I had thought I did. Great and there's an attractive boy on the other side of the door…funny how the universe works.

"Intruder…?" he answered sounding genuinely confused, but I wasn't having any of it.

"Just answer the damn question!" I snapped back.

"Um," he stuttered, "you turned 14 about two months ago, why? Are you going to come out? Please let me in. You know I wouldn't-"

"Shut up! I…I'm not sure but I think I'm having some kind of mental break down and your begging seriously isn't helping," I yelled. One thing for sure, I needed to get a grip over my own emotions and thoughts, even if it meant being a sassy a-hole to this kid right now.

I pinched at the bridge of my nose and took a series of deep breaths. From the other side, I could hear retreating feet but the intruder's muffled voice seconds afterwards. Out of curiosity, I inch closer to the door, pressing my earlobe up against it. It took a few seconds, but finally, I was able to make out the intruder's voice, but barely. He was speaking in a rushed tone to some other people from what I could gather. I wasn't sure on the number of others that joined him, but I did hear Minhee's name being mentioned, mental breakdown, come now, and fried eggs.

I frown and position myself so that my back was pressed against the door and slid down until I sat on the floor. So much for having a glamorous life…I figured that just sitting there wasn't going to change a thing, so I stood up and looked around the room some more.

There was a door to the right of me and the white linoleum gave away that it was a bathroom. Without a second thought, I shuffled into the bathroom and smiled at its serene feeling. Everything inside was so clean and organized and obviously the shower was simply calling Minhee's name right now.

So I stripped from my lacy pajamas and stepped into the raining shower. And I kid you not, this was the best and probably the most expensive shower I have ever had the privilege of using.

…

…

…

A shower was just what I needed to clear my mind. After about twenty minutes of clearing my thoughts with verbena scented soap suds and steaming water, I shut the shower off. When stepped from the shower, I could still hear panicked voices from the other side of the door. I could assume that the intruder from earlier was the one freaking out as there was various voices trying to calm him down.

With a sigh and furrowed brow, I dried myself and got dressed in a simple t-shirt and shorts before heading towards the door. The voice definitely belonged to the blue-eyed intruder and he was obviously flipping out.

"I'm not sure what happened. She looked at me like she's never seen me before! At first, I thought it was joke, but she really doesn't know who I am! What am I going to do?"

"Aki-"

"We've already cancel the tour and now we're going to have to do the same for the interview. She's not herself and if I can get her out of the room you'll see that…"

"Aki!" the second voice wasted no time in shouting over him. "Calm the hell down, you idiot. She's probably hit her head and is milking it. You're blowing things way out of proportion."

I hate admit it but Aki was actually right. But cancel the interview? Cancel everything just because I honestly don't know him? A bit absurd and illogical and not to mention I bet a lot of people would want to kill me for it. Me being Minhee wasn't that important was it?

I began to gnaw at the inside of my lip nervously. This was insane. Maybe if I walk out with my head high and void of the crazed look, they would believe me? It was definitely worth a try. With that very thought in mind, I opened the door before I can begin to doubt myself.

When I stepped out, the group was still bickering. When Aki began to shout on the verge of hysteria again is when I quickly made myself appear on the opposite side of them.

"I, um…I don't really think that, um," I stuttered. A pair of purple, grey, two brown, and a pair of worried blue eyes were cast on me as I stood before them.

"Minhee?" Aki raised his brow. "Are you okay? I remembered you said you weren't feeling well last night and I think you might've…"

"Don't cancel the interview," I blurted. "Honestly, I'm not that important."

For a moment, there was a dead silence that dropped over us as the group glanced at each other and then back at me. Aki looked on the verge of a mental breakdown as the others seemed rather confused and dazed.

"See? This is what I'm talking about! She doesn't remember anything!" Aki exclaimed in frustration, running his hands through his ebony locks.

A small girl with brown eyes dressed in a lot, and I mean a lot of pink clothing huffed crossing her arms. "I bet she's faking because she wants attention."

"Shush, Nayeon." An older man with the same, but tired brown eyes simply held his hand up at Aki and Nayeon and stepped towards me. I stay put and watched his movement. "Minhee, do you honestly not remember who you are at all?"

I wanted and almost laughed at the absurdity of his question. Of course I knew who I was! "I'm a college student who pays her own tuition because she's too proud to let her parents help. I spend too much time fangirling over a silver-haired Yakuza and I honestly need a life outside of stalking him on the subway. In the real world, I live with my boy-crazed best friend Sayaka. I'm socially awkward and say the wrong things all the time but that's me."

Aki blinked and then pursed his lips. "Are you playing some sort of joke on me?"

"Excuse me, my life may sound boring and pathetic, but I'm proud of it," I frowned, and Aki ran his hands through his hair again.

The tall girl with grey eyes and purple hair snorted. "No, it's a joke because you are Asameya Minhee of BEAU-TIE. You're our lead vocalist and you're damn good at it. Stop playing around so your boy-toy can calm down and we can finish this tour." She said in an increasingly loud tone.

Asameya Minhee of BEAU-TIE? Their lead vocalist? Boy-toy?

I remained silent and turned my attention towards my bare feet. This was insane, absolutely crazy in every single way that I looked at it but if I keep on freaking out then I may ruin a chance to continue Minhee's life as she wanted me to.

When I decided to look back up, I found Aki turned away on the verge of pulling his hair out. The girl with purple eyes and caramel colored skin tried to calm him down, but her soft voice was drowned out by Aki's mumbles of frustration. This may have just been my caring side coming into play, but I can't stand seeing someone in distress over me.

"Heh," I started softly then drew a fake smile onto my face. "Looks like you got me!"

"What?" Aki spun around, almost knocking down the girl with purple eyes in the process.

"I said you got me. I was joking the entire time. I finally was able to prank you after these past few years!" I was milking it by now, hoping whatever I said would be believable.

It appeared as though it worked. Aki's facial expression went from stressed to flat out annoyed, and then grinning. "You're good Minhee, but seriously you better not pull anything like that again. I don't think my heart can take it…"

"If you do," The girl with grey eyes butted in with a playful smirk. "Then you're out of the band so you can go start an acting career."

"Right, because you'd totally kick your lead vocalist out," I rolled my eyes. I was still tense beyond belief, shoulders ridged and toes curling into the ground.

"Don't try me," Aki teased. He started walk towards me and I felt myself tense up even more than before. In a quick move I distance myself away from him.

The older gentleman from before sent Aki a sharp look, and just from that, I knew instantly that he had to be Minhee's father. He approached Aki with that same sharp look and began talking to him. I didn't stay to listen to their conversation, but I had a feeling that it had something to do with Aki being his daughter's hospital room without his permission.

Inching off, I slipped back into the room. It's not as if they'd even notice I was gone considering how wrapped up they are in their concern over the interview. Finding something more suitable for the day shouldn't be that hard and where Minhee's clothes are is where her phone should be.

Boy I was wrong, horribly wrong and embarrassingly wrong about the whereabouts of something simply casual to where, let alone Minhee's phone... I imagined that Minhee had more clothes than this at home, but everything she brought on tour was over the top cutesy, consisting of pastels and Lolita fashion.

It was at that point that I pulled on the simplest outfit I could find in the drawers. Honestly I wasn't comfortable walking around some random hospital in cutesy clothes best suited for an anime character, but I had no choice. I left the bun hair style in considering it was endearing and let a few bracelets dangle off my right arm. The only thing now was to find a phone to use to see if this world contained a Sayaka of its own.

The first thought that came to mind was that someone would leave their phone on the bedside table but there was nothing, not even a home phone to call from. I even went through the trouble of checking the bathroom to see if it was like some fancy hotel where there was a phone by the toilet. There wasn't, but it was worth a shot although it only brought me up one step on my level of anger and annoyance. To say the least I had an American temper where my patience was thin to the point even walking slowly bothered the hell out of me. Blame my mother, but it was a trait that I had yet to kick, and being unable to find a phone was not helping my recovery.

I wasn't sure when I gave up searching for a phone, but suddenly I found myself heading out the door of the hospital room. When I stepped out, I found the members of the band and Minhee's father standing next to the nurse's desk chatting. I couldn't move. I was lucky I was breathing.

"Minhee? Minhee are you okay?" Aki was the first to talk, of course.

It's not as if I could just freak out and say I'm not because they all think I'm part of their band. That and I already freaked out in front of them, the last thing they need is for me to do it again. Judging by the looks on all their faces they didn't seem to be completely okay with my behavior, Aki most of all.

"Uh, yeah, I was just looking for something" I said trying to sound as casual as I could.

"Really?" The girl with purple eyes started first. Her voice had an exotic flare to it. "And what exactly are you looking for?"

A frown dropped on my lips, but I knew I had to say something or they'll, especially Aki, will freak out again. "I was looking around for my phone."

"Oh I took it this morning to charge it. It's on the TV stand," Aki pointed. I gave him a grateful smile and headed back to the room.

Behind me they all emerged back into another conversation, talking about crazy fans and songs and other typical idol/pop-star stuff. I, instead, was nearly crying out of joy at the sight of Minhee's phone which was the same exact model as the one I had as Rosalind, save for the fact that her phone protector was a in the shape of a panda. Nevertheless its rubbery case was a sight for sore eyes and holding it in my hands made me feel relieved beyond belief.

I cast another look at the group in the lobby and then took my leave back towards the room once more. The door clicked shut behind me quietly and I instantly unlocked Minhee's phone and dialed Sayaka's number. My brows furrowed at the idea that we weren't even friends or perhaps she didn't know that I existed in this realm. Shaking my head I raked at my memory for her number, calling two wrong numbers before finally her familiar hello entered my ear.

"Finally," I sighed, "Sayaka, oh my gosh, I thought I'd forgotten your number!"

"Well that's probably because I don't know you..." she replied back.

"What do you mean you don't know me? We're best friends!" I said, a hopeful smile rising on my lips.

"I'm sorry but I honestly don't know who you are. Maybe if you actually told me your name it'd ring a bell, but I've never seen this number before..." Her tone held a lot of nonchalance and I couldn't help but feel that she actually didn't know who I was.

"It's Rosa, you know, Su Rosalind. We live together and-"

"Sorry," she quietly, "I think I called the wrong number."

"What? No, no, no! Please stay on the line I have so much to tell you. This is crazy I can't believe I'm talking to you again after dying and being brought back to life as someone else, but-"

She drops my call before I could finish and I let Minhee's phone fall onto the bed with my body following it.

Tears were already pricking at my eyes with the feeling of complete dread washing over me with each sob I held in. She had a different best friend. She didn't know who I was except for being some creepy voice over the phone claiming to know her. This was not a dream; this was some twisted nightmare where I'm magically forced to live a life without my best friend.

Why did this even happen? Because I never learnt to let up? Because I didn't look both ways at a crosswalk? I've only ever read silly fanfictions about being famous, about crazy things like this happening but I never wanted it to happen to me personally. Sure, now I can spend an endless amount of time with Minhee's band but I won't be normal. I won't get to know what it was like to finish college or get wasted to the point I'm throwing up in a stranger's toilet.

A knock on the door brought me to sit up and wipe at the tears running down my cheeks. "Yes?"

The door swung open and Aki walked in. "We figured we might just go out to eat instead of- Minhee? Minhee what's wrong? What happened?"

I tried smiling through my tears and shook my head. "N-nothing, just realized something that happened a while ago. I'll be fine."

"Are you sure? I can talk to your dad about canceling the interview if you need me to..." He raised his brow, taking a seat next to me. His arm wound around my waist, fingers splaying on my side as he held me to him.

I felt extremely uncomfortable under his touch despite the fact he was attempting to comfort me. It made me uneasy sitting next to him like we were some kind of couple, although apparently we are.

Now that Sayaka only sees me as a creep over the phone I have nobody to talk to, nobody that will understand without sending me to an asylum. It's not as if I could tell Aki either considering the near panic attack he had earlier.

"No, I can still do the interview," I spoke after a moment of silence. "I think I need some fresh air for once." _And to see just how famous I apparently am._

"Alright but let me know if you change your mind. I'll go let everyone know and we'll live in a few minutes, okay?" He said and thankfully removed his arm from around me in order to stand up.

I simply nod, turning my eyes from his figure as he left and closed the door behind him. My mind was whirling with confusion and frustration at my entire situation and if there was any way I could get out of it without dying again...all I know is that I'm famous now and the lead singer of this group called BEAU-TIE.

So if I'm here, living this glamorous life in some celebrity filled world that decked out in lavish materials, then who is living my life? Are they living mine as a college nerd wanting to become a school teacher?

Maybe I could call Sayaka back and ask her about her campus life. Then again who knows what good that would do considering she hung up when I told her I was Rosalind. Odds are I won't get anything out of her unless I flew out to go see her personally and smack some sense into her.

"Minhee, are you ready yet? We're leaving out in twenty minutes!" Minhee's father said from the other side of the door.

"I'll be out in a minute," I called back.

But I don't think I'm ready for this...

* * *

**I'm still astounded by how many of you seem interested in this series! It warms my heart to see a review, favorite, or follow in my inbox every time I update! And I know I said there will more Yu Yu Hakusho characters in the chapter, but they'll have to wait until next chapter. Sorry about that, guys, but I'd rather not rush things!**

**So because you're all the best readers ever, let me know what you think? The review section is calling each of your names in Youko's voice. ;)**

**Thank you for taking the time to read! ~ Rain**


End file.
